Dear White People Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the guidelines set for all articles of Dear White People Wiki. It establishes the house style, helping editors produce articles with consistent, clear, and precise language, layout, and formatting. The goal is to create an encyclopedia that is easier and more intuitive to use. Consistency in style, wording and formatting promotes clarity and cohesion; this is especially important within an article and across related media. For all this, edits that ignore this manual can be undone without further reason. Naming Article Titles The name of article pages must be based on reliable sources or come from canonical material. This includes visual credits, verified media, and out-sourced wikimedia, such as Wikipedia. Article Sections As a general rule of thumb, articles should be formatted like so: #Infobox #Quote #Description #Main Sections #Appearances #Trivia #Behind the Scenes #References #Categories :For more details on the layout of articles, see Dear White People Wiki:Layout (Articles) and Dear White People Wiki:Layout (Templates). Headings Sections in article pages can be created using the code marker in the Source Editor. The example as followed: : Test Heading will appear as :Test Heading Using this code, a table of contents is automatically generated from the headings in an article. Sections can be automatically numbered for users with that preference set and words within properly marked headings are given greater weight in searches. Headings also help readers by breaking up the text and outlining the article. Body Format The body of articles should contain any and all possible information in relation to their intent of creation. Upon their mention in the article's introduction, section's introduction or mentions, and subsection's first mention, internal links should be provided. Avoid unnecessary punctation in these links (i.e. Sam's instead of Sam's, the Bulge Newsletter instead of the Bulge Newsletter or the Bulge Newsletter). Redirects are permitted if needed for specific characters or if changes within the wiki prompt for them to be changed to specific pages. Avoid using external links within the body of the paragraph. Images are also permitted to be placed within the article. These images must be set within a thumbnail size of 200 pixels to 250 pixels and detail relevant material wherever placed in the article. Do not collect images too close to one another, as they will limit the space for text and reduce the format to a sandwich-like shape. Perspective For article pages for the Cast and Crew members associated with the work on Dear White People, the perspective should be written outside the world of the series and reveal any relevant information of or about them. Trivia should explore only the connections made prior or after production, filming, and such of the series. For character article pages, the perspective should be in third-person limited, focused on the actions of that character. The pages should not list every event in an omnipresent perspective, unlike episode and season pages, which detail the events of the series or provide a synopsis. It is also best to avoid writing speculative or consecutive information. Grammar In this wiki, all grammarical edits and additions should be written in English, preferably American English, and should follow some formal forms of the language. If needed, usage of slang should be limited to describing character dialogue within the series. If edits or additions do not follow this rule, the contribution may be corrected or removed from the article itself. Sourcing :See Dear White People Wiki:Sourcing. Category:Dear White People Wiki Policies